Detective Conan: His Unspoken Words Has Been Spoke
by Urzu7Angel
Summary: well acually this story is about shinichi kudo and how he got his old body back and tell ran something important!U might guess what it is from the title so i hope u'll like it next is a HaibaraXConan story
1. Table of Contents

Detective Conan:

His Unspoken Words Has Been Spoken

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter 1 **

_The Fall of the Organization_

**Chapter 2 **

_Conan Going Away_

**Chapter 3 **

_The Return of Shinichi Kudo _

**Chapter 4 **

_Organization Rises and Shinichi's _

_Dangerous Case_

**Chapter 5 **

_Ran's Tears_

**Chapter 6 **

_5 Years Later _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The Fall of the Organization _

"So you've made it this far, Sherry!!!"

"It's him, he's here!!!" Haibara Screamed.

"GIN!!!" Conan shouted out to the person behind the door.

The battle between the organizations has just begun. The building has been surrounded by the F.B.I and the C.I.A. When the battle started Conan and Haibara Rushed to the top of the building. As Conan and Haibara got to the top of the building, there was Kaitou Kid and Hattori Heiji. Has Conan come to a shock, behind them was his parents, Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo. With such anger Conan screamed "What are you guys doing its dangerous to be here!!! Can't you see that this is my battle alone!!!" "Kudo, with you alone you could be defeated, you need your friends to win this battle don't you understand that!!!" Hattori screamed "Hattori..." Conan turn his head to Haibara and she said "It's true you do need your friends to win" "But…"Conan murmured "He's Coming!!!" Kaitou Screamed. Gin shot shoot Haibara in the leg as Conan prepared to fire his stun watch gun.

"There's no Reason to shoot me with that crap." Gin said

"Who said I was about to fire with this?"

Conan grabbed the gun that he carried in his back. Gin smirked. Suddenly as he turns back, Vodka was knocked down and a gun pointed in the back of his head.

"What did you do to him, Sherry!?!?" Gin shouted

"So got a problem what I just did to your partner?" Hattori said

"Just as I thought, I knew this will happen...I've read your moves all this time, Sherry." Gin shouted

"What do you mean!?!?" Haibara screamed

"If that boy shoots me, you and the others will die." Gin said

"Hmp…there's no problem about that, Korn and Chinati have been caught by the F.B.I"

"That voice, it's Vermouth" Haibara shouted

"Vermouth!!!" Gin Screamed

"This place is surrounded, you're done" Vermouth said

"Cool Kid!!! Are you O.K.?" Jodie screamed

"Yes I'm O.K but…"Conan said

"Kudo-Kun, the data, we need to find it!!!" Haibara screamed

"There's no need about that…While you guys were fighting we went on searching for the data" Yusaku said

"Now you could turn back to Shinichi Kudo" Hattori said

"No not yet, I need one more favor" Conan said

"Favor???" Haibara said

"We need to make an act that Conan and Haibara are leaving so that they won't know about our secret" Conan explained

"I see…" Vermouth said

"Sherry, I will get my revenge, someday!!! Now that I know about your secret" Gin said

"Gin…" Conan thought

"There's no need to worry. He's not going to bust out… I would like to see him try" Jodie said

"Thank you Jodie-Sensei" Conan said


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Conan Going Away_

As Conan and the others went on to the airport, the Detective Boys and Ran have something special they want to show to Conan and Haibara that will especially make them laugh. They've reached the airport and they only have one more hour that they could spend with Conan and Haibara.

"Hey Conan, Haibara we got something to show to you!!!" Genta shouted

"We looked at this on the internet and decided to show them to you. Mitsuhiko said

"I'm sure it will make Conan-Kun and Ai-Chan laugh" Ayumi said

As Ran grabbed a CD Radio out of Genta's bag, suddenly Hattori, Kazuha, and the Metropolitan Police Force came to give Conan and Haibara a present.

"A present? Really? You don't have to give this to us, really I can't accept this Inspector" Conan said

"Don't think of it as a present, just a thank you" Inspector Megure said

"Well I guess I could do that…"

"That's right our present for Ai-Chan and Conan-Kun" Ayumi shouted

"Alright Conan this is a present from us!!!" Genta shouted

As Ran press the play button, a song called Motteke! Sailor Fuku plays. As the music start almost everyone started to join the dance. Kogoro, Professor Agasa, Inspector Megure, and Hattori came into a shock so they diceded to watch, but Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko grabbed them in. As Conan and Haibara watched, their mouth slowly opened. It is because of the dance they laughed so hard they can't stop laughing.

"Come on Conan come and join us. You to Haibara." Ran cheerfully said

"Uuuhhh…O.K."

"COME ON EVERYBODY JOIN US!!!" Genta shouted

"Genta you idiot why would they join us???" Conan thought

"Everybody isn't that the famous Detective Kogoro Mouri"

"Look there the kid that beat Kaito Kid is also there"

"We should go join them"

"Yea"

"What's going on here?" the airport security guard asked

"Hey you don't want to mess with the Metropolitan police, all of them are dancing" the airport security guard 2 whispered

"True, maybe we should join them for a while. We might get in the Metropolitan Police." Whispered the airport guard 3

It was almost time for Conan and Haibara to leave. Everyone was breaking apart, and crying their hearths out, especially the Detective Boys.

"Well I guess this is goodbye everyone." Conan sadly said

"But we will met again right Conan-Kun"Ayumi desperately say

"I do know about that, once I go back to America, I can't go back to Japan, but I will send postcards and presents for all of you" Conan said

"I see…First Shinichi is gone and now Conan-Kun is gone… Why is this keep on happening?" Ran whispered to her self

"Don't worry Ran-Neechan I promise to you that Shinichi-Oniichan will come back! I promise!" Conan said cheerfully

"Flight 854 passengers please go to your terminals"

"Goodbye Conan Goodbye Haibara!!! Send us postcards!!!" Everyone shouted

"Oh wait… Ayumi can I talk to you for a second" Conan said

"Uummm…Conan-Kun I..."Ayumi shyly said

As Ayumi about to finish her sentence Conan kissed her in cheek so that she will never forget the times that the Detective Boys and her self had fun solving mysteries and catching criminal and bad guys.

"Conan-kun…" Ayumi said

"It's a present for helping me with cases" Conan said

"Kudo-Kun is that o.k." Haibara whispered

"It's o.k., it's a present for helping me with cases, and maybe you should kiss Mitsuhiko on the check to… hehehe." Conan whispered

"Can't you see that the flight is leaving" Haibara said

"Ooohh right sorry… well then goodbye everybody" Conan shouted

"Goodbye everyone thank you for helping us." Haibara thanked

As soon as Conan and Haibara got to New York, Yusaku and Yukiko came to pick them up. They went into this secret lab to create the antidote for the drug APTX 4869.

"So Haibara you got it all ready" Conan asked

"Almost, it might just take about another 20 minutes" Haibara answered

20 minutes is almost up. Conan is jumping with excitement that he will turn back into Shinichi Kudo and tell Ran his true feelings. Also Haibara could turn back into Miyano Shiho to be a biochemist in Japan.

"Kudo-Kun the antidote is ready" Haibara said

"Know I could be Kudo Shinichi" Conan said

"You could once again be a High School Detective" Yuusaku said

As soon as Conan takes the antidote, he could once again be Kudo Shinichi and be with Ran.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_The Return of Shinichi Kudo _

"So when is your flight leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Well then I'll see you in Japan the day after you arrived"

As soon as Shinichi and Shiho got their bodies back, they plan to go to Japan. Shiho planning to be a biochemist in Japan and Shinichi is planning to solve cases once again as a High School Detective. Back in the Detective Agency, Ran is sitting there thinking about Shinichi and what Conan said.

"Don't worry Ran-Neechan I promise to you that Shinichi-Oniichan will come back! I promise!"

"Conan-Kun I think that you are right… I know that Shinichi will come back soon, just like you promised" Ran thought to her self

As Ran sat there in the Detective Agency the phone rang and Ran might think that it is a client or its between Conan or Shinichi.

"Kogoro Mouri Detective Agency" Ran said to the telephone

"Ran-Neechan?"

"Hi Conan-Kun… So how's New York" Ran asked

"It's great! I really liked the view of the Statue of Liberty" Conan answered

"I'm sorry Ran-Neechan, I have to go. My parent's friends made a welcome back party for Haibara and I, I'll call as soon as possible. Bye Ran-Neechan" Conan said in a hurry

"Bye Conan-Kun" Ran said

As that phone call ended another phone call got in. Ran wondered who it might be. Could it be Shinichi or a client?

"Kogoro Mouri Detective Agency" Ran answered to the telephone

"Ran?"

"Shinichi…Shinichi is that you? Shinichi!!!" Ran shouted to the phone

"Hey hey…Don't scream at me" Shinichi answered

"Shinichi… Where are you right now? SHINICHI!!!" Ran shouted once more

"Hey calm down! Like I said don't scream at me! I'm starting to get deaf!!! And I'm at the airport" Shinichi answered

"What airport?" Ran asked

"I'm in Narita Airport" Shinichi answered

"Shinichi you're coming back?" Ran asked

"Well of course I'm coming back! I meet Conan when I was in New York and he told me to come back to you because he said you're crying 24/7. So he asked me to come back and make you happy!" Shinichi answered

"Idiot… I wasn't crying 24/7. I was just sad" Ran answered

"So I'll see you tomorrow then…See you then"

As Shinichi hung up the phone Ran was jumping with excitement and decided to call Conan and thanked him after his welcome back party is over.

"Hey!!! What's with the commotion?" Sonoko asked

"Sonoko? When did you get in here and how did you even get in?" Ran curiously asked

"Doors unlock… So is your husband coming back?" Sonoko asked

"Shinichi isn't my husband! And yes he is coming back" Ran replied

"So where is he?" Sonoko asked

"He's at Narita, he'll contact me tomorrow"

"Why don't you call him Ran-Oneechan?" Ayumi asks

"Ayumi? Genta? Mitsuhiko? What are you doing here?" Ran asked

"We went to check on you if you are O.K, Conan just called us and said that you were crying 24/7 but I guess Ran-Oneechan's friend is coming back" Ayumi replied

"Hey what are you guys doing here" Kogoro asked

"Dad Shinichi is coming back" Ran shouted

"That kid is coming back? Great time to get out of business" sadly said

"Say Ran-Oneechan, we should do a surprise welcoming party for your friend" Mitsuhiko said

"You know that's a great idea. You know Ran your husband might like it" Sonoko said

"He's not my husband! And I think it's a great idea. Will you guys go buy the decorations? I'll go get more help and I'll call Kazuha, Hattori, Inspector Megure and the others too." Ran said

"Kudo's coming back!?!?" Inspector Megure asked

"Yes, so will you and the others help us with decorations? Please" Ran desperately asked

"O.k. I'll asked the others if they want to help" Inspector Megure answered

"What is it Inspector?" Takagi asked

"Kudo is coming back and I need all of you to help with decorations!" Inspector Megure commanded

"Yes Sir!!!" Everyone shouted

As Ran done talking on the phone she tries to call Professor Agasa and Kazuha.

"Hello Professor?" Ran said to the telephone

"Yes what is it Ran?" Professor Agasa asked

"Well you see… Shinichi is coming back and we need a place for his surprise welcome back party and we were thinking of using your house… is that o.k.?" Ran asked

"It's o.k. you could use my house for the party!"

Professor Agasa replied

After Ran called Professor Agasa, a phone call came in, who knows, it could be Shinichi again or a client. Who knows? But Ran hopes that is Conan.

"Kogoro Mouri Detective Agency" Ran answered

"So do you have anything to do with this?" Shinichi asked

"To do with what?" Ran asked

"With the people who are in the Professor's house"Shinichi answered

"No.... But they want you…Wait I'm getting another phone call… I'll call you back" Ran answered

"Kogoro Mouri Detective Agency" Ran answered

"Hey Ran we're done with the decorations!!! And also Professor called Hattori and Kazuha to come here…" Sonoko said

"That was fast… So are Kazuha and Hattori there yet" Ran asked

"Yup they are!!! Now you just have to call your husband!" Sonoko answered

"O.k…. I'll call him" Ran hung up the phone and called Shinichi

"Shinichi" Ran answered

"Yea what is it?" Shinichi asked

"Professor Agasa just told me to go get something that he needs… but I need to go somewhere… So can you get that thing for me?"

Ran answered

"O.k.… But what am I suppose to buy? Shinichi asked

"Any kind of can drinks… He needs 3 packs! So hurry up o.k. Shinichi" Ran commanded

As that conversation is over ten minutes passed and Shinichi went to the grocery store… As he was heading to the professor's house he got a phone call.

"Hello" Shinichi answered

"Kudo-Kun"

"Haibara?" Shinichi asked

"My flight got here early so I'm at the professor's house..." Shiho answered

"Wait there's a lot of people at the Professor's house! How are able to…" Shinichi asked

"Blend in? I just tell them that I'm Conan's cousin" Shiho answered

"Using Conan's name to blend in… Conan will not accept it…" Shinichi said

"Well you better get here fast, the Professor needs those drinks." Shiho commanded

"Oh right!" Shinichi said in a hurried

As Shinichi opened the doors to the professor's house, there was nobody there, but as soon as Shinichi turns on the lights, everyone came out and yelled…

"SURPRISE!!!"

Shinichi is speechless. As Ran and the others came to congratulate Shinichi, the party went on an on until everyone got really really tired.


End file.
